


before the fall

by catastrophes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, porn with a light smattering of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/pseuds/catastrophes
Summary: “I hate both of you.” The statement however reveals no biting inflection, just well-worn words that hold nothing but affection. Because Minhyun feels, utterly sated and happy.(alternatively, a why choose when you can have both fic)





	before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in december and finally got around to editing it now~ supplementary prompt: ([1](https://imgur.com/a/q9vLp/))  
>   
> ★ warnings: rimming, spit roasting, face fucking and orgasm delay (this looks more daunting than it actually is bc im kinda soft)  
> 

 

 

 

 

The city’s harsh edges have undergone some smoothing by the time Minhyun makes the trek back from the subway station to the apartment.

The first snowfall is an innocent and demure façade for the grit underneath and Minhyun always finds the initial mask beautiful. Even in childhood, his favorite season had always been winter. The memories of days off productivity, curious tongues getting stuck to inanimate objects, snowball fights and chunky scarves almost strangling tight around his neck remain forever present in his mind.

Years on however, despite still loving winter, Minhyun would most definitely rather prefer to experience the drop in temperature  _inside_ , amidst the heat and coziness, wrapped up in blankets with a warm body (actually, make that two).

And so lucky for him, that was something he plans to do for the rest of the upcoming weekend.

Minhyun reaches their apartment—the one that Daniel had found through the housing zigbang site after nights of searching, the one that Seongwu had charmed the landlord into letting twenty-something year old males into renting, the one that Minhyun had looked over the contract with a professional eye and the one that the three of them had gone to see together and decided  _yes_ , they could grow roots here.

He digs into his bag to pull out the set of keys that is easily identifiable by the small ryan bobble that Daniel had presented to him one Thursday. (“What’s this for?” “No reason. Just thought it was cute, like you.”)

Before putting the key into the lock, Minhyun leans his head against the metal door for a short moment, the cool steel feeling good against his forehead. He’s surprised he didn’t fall asleep on the commute home, after having an especially taxing day at work. He can already feel the headache pounding hard against his skull and Minhyun almost dreads the noise that he knows will befall him the moment he opens the door.

But he does, because it’s his favourite part of his day despite it all.

Shaking his head slightly to remove the excess snow from his hair, Minhyun steps inside the entrance of the semi-toasty apartment. A slight shiver inches its way down his spine as he adjusts to the temperature change.

“It’s disgustingly cold outside,” Minhyun declares out loud. He shrugs off his thick black coat, wrinkling his nose at the dampness. He hangs it up on the jacket rack to air and switches out his boots for house slippers before padding further into the living room. However looking around, the still air wraps around him, a feeling that almost tastes unfamiliar since Minhyun has grown to returning home to an apartment full of life.

“Seongwu? Daniel?” Minhyun calls out, slightly confused with the silence that meets his questions.

Minhyun usually comes back later than the others due to the nature of his job so it’s strange that there is no one at home to greet him this evening.

It’s not uncommon for him to return to the both of them bickering over whose playlist they’ll listen to for the night (the OST from the latest drama Seongwu’s been binging on, or the latest idol songs that have been released for Daniel) or to the both of them sprawled on the couch, Daniel’s head in Seongwu’s lap as they chatter on, discussing about everything except the film that plays in front of them.

He’s always joked about wanting to return to the quiet rather than the din of noise that is his two boyfriends, but now that it actually is a reality, a slight unwanted feeling cuts through him.

It's not uncommon for him to return to the both of them noisy as hell, but Seongwu and Daniel directing their combined loud attention onto Minhyun the moment he steps through the threshold is something he'll never willingly give up.

Minhyun pokes his head into the three side rooms: the study, the bedroom and the bathroom but doesn’t find them, not even any sign of their cats. As he makes his way through the apartment, he methodically picks up the stray line of clothes that litter over their furniture, grumbling under his breath at the constant mess that he’s come to get used to.

No matter how many times he nags at them, it seems to go in one ear and out the other.

Walking back to the living room, Minhyun does note that the remnants of warmth, the background noise of the vibrating washing machine in the corner and half eaten snacks on the coffee table at least indicate some form of recent human life. He thinks to himself that he must have just missed them though they didn’t mention they had anything scheduled for tonight.

He moves to shut the curtains to keep the heat in, but not before watching through the window at the way the sky begins to fade to the darkest of blues, as dark as Seoul will get amongst the city lights that begin to turn on.

A small smile does form at the sight of the Christmas tree that has been set up in his absence, bulbs twinkling back at him and it makes him think of the presents he’s tucked away in the cupboard that houses the cleaning supplies that he knows the other two won’t go near.

But when Minhyun glances around the kitchen, he is ever so slightly annoyed, though not surprised, to see there’s nothing cooked and leftover by the stove. Although Seongwu has gotten better at following recipes lately following a run of ‘Masterchef’ episodes in between his design projects, the meal ideas still tend to fall onto Minhyun. He doesn’t claim to be proficient or a domestic god or anything, but at least he knows his way around a kitchen unlike Daniel who can probably burn water.

On most days, he would normally leave a detailed post-it of instructions for Seongwu to follow, or at least take the meat out to thaw, but he had been running late to work this morning and had forgotten to do either. So it seems without that today, the other two had fallen back into their lazy ways leaving Minhyun with an empty stomach and an increasing band of tightness to squeeze across his head.

Minhyun quickly strides over to the cupboard door, reaching up to grab the clear box that he knows houses the mass of painkillers that they keep, especially for the nights that Seongwu and Daniel both give in to their vice of overindulgence (Beer night is Wednesdays ; Wine night is Saturdays).

The trouble is, he only finds packets of antihistamines, and mountains of band-aids rather than the tylenol he is so desperately after.

He rubs his thumbs against his temples.

Minhyun pulls his phone out of the pocket of his slacks, intending to leave a message in the group chat for them to buy some medication before coming home, when the screen suddenly blacks out. Clenching his jaw, Minhyun walks over to plug the phone into one of the three chargers lining the power strip and figures he’ll just have to pray to the heavens the headache goes away on its own.

Great, can this day get any worse?

With his stomach still growling, Minhyun goes to systematically pull out all the ingredients that he needs to make budaejjigae; the sausage and ramen stew that he knows is a favorite of the other two, and is simple enough to make on short notice.

However when the dish is done, Minhyun’s headache is even worse now that it overtakes his hunger. He turns off the stove, leaving the covered stew there and walks to the bedroom instead.

When he presses his nose against the pillow with the smell of Seongwu’s shampoo, and Daniel’s aftershave winding through his nostrils, the only thought on his mind is hopefully falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

“Hard day?”

The words slowly filter through Minhyun's consciousness as he simultaneously feels a warm hand caress over the side of his face to cup his cheek gently. Minhyun reflexively nuzzles into the palm.

He blearily opens his eyes to see Seongwu hovering beside him next to the bed, left hand rubbing soothing circles onto his arm.

“Just long,” Minhyun murmurs into the blanket that must have been placed onto him sometime in between then and now. “Where were you guys?” He allows his limbs to unfold as he sits up to stretch before settling back to lean against the headboard.

Minhyun lets his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s face, always unable to get his fill of the other male’s chiseled bone structure.

The apartment is loud again, music playing in the background, and the unmistakable sound of Daniel making his mark in the living room.

Once upon a time, Minhyun wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it, handle both of them—Daniel’s messiness, Seongwu’s occasional caustic remarks; Daniel’s worries, Seongwu’s anxieties. But now he can’t imagine life without them, wouldn’t trade it for the world—Daniel’s radiant laughter, Seongwu’s incessant talking that matches his own; Daniel’s comforting hugs, Seongwu’s subtle sentiment.

Minhyun doesn’t boast to say everything fits perfectly, but it works for them, it works just right for now.  

“Did you forget that Rooney and Peter had their vet’s appointment?” Seongwu asks, looking over at Minhyun with a concerned expression visible in his eyes. Oh, that’s right, it had completely slipped his mind that was whirling with the day's worth of paperwork. “Here.” Seongwu nudges two pills against Minhyun’s lips and holds a glass of water in his other hand. “Sorry I hadn’t replaced the meds earlier but we stopped by the pharmacy.”

Minhyun’s heart shouldn't have leaped at the small gesture, since if it’s not supposed to be quite the achievement, just what should have been an everyday task but it still does. “How did you know that I needed it?” Even though his headache has somewhat mostly subsided after the much required nap, he obediently takes the medication, swallowing the tablets down.

Seongwu studies him carefully before replying, “You’re never this quiet whenever you come home from work.” He brushes Minhyun’s bangs from his eyes. “And, if you’re sleeping at this hour, you probably had a raging headache from your nightmare of a boss.”

A trickle of warmth unfolds in Minhyun’s chest at realizing just how much the other male has picked up despite not being explicit about it.

“I should have left you a note not to cook. We brought takeaways home,” Seongwu says as a guilty look forms, likely anticipating that Minhyun was just going to berate him for not eating healthily. Minhyun keeps mum. Seongwu continues, “I left Daniel in charge of heating it up,” before he breaks into a laugh, a smile stretching across his face. “Let’s hope my trust doesn’t get broken and the apartment burns down around us.”

“You better go out there to check on him,” Minhyun agrees easily.

But with no heed to his own words, he grabs Seongwu’s hand to tug him off balance, down onto himself before the other can walk out of the room.

"Food's probably almost done," Seongwu fusses but Minhyun ignores it to enjoy the way Seongwu’s body sprawls heavily over him. He winds his arm around Seongwu to let his hand sneak up the back of the shirt that has come free and holds on tight. Despite Seongwu’s initial struggle, the other finally allows himself to relax, becoming pliant against Minhyun’s stronghold.

They lie like this for several moments with the same citrusy scent of bergamot from earlier invading Minhyun’s senses. He says, against the skin of Seongwu’s neck where his face is pressed into the crook of it, “Thanks for putting the laundry on.”

“Least I could do,” comes Seongwu’s voice, thick with growing fatigue. Minhyun pulls back to peer at him. “But we also ran out of detergent. Should we go to the grocery store tomorrow—”

Minhyun answers by capturing Seongwu’s lips, swallowing the end of his boyfriend’s words. Seongwu kisses him back, unhurried and slow, a complete opposite to the puppy-like exuberance that Daniel usually possesses.

Minhyun curls his fingers further against the warm skin of Seongwu’s slender waist.

The kiss reminds him of the lazy Sunday mornings where the three of them lie in bed, trading affections for each other. It reminds him of the fading light during the evenings when they drop Daniel outside Seoul Station for his train ride back to his hometown or the late night discussions on the rooftop of their apartment staring at the stars during the sweltering summer time.

The kiss begins to deepen, and it’s comfort to him. Minhyun feels all the tension he’s been holding inside of him all day drain from his entire being.

“Hey, dinner’s ready.”

Daniel’s voice interrupts them and Minhyun pulls away to see his other boyfriend standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He's looking less than pleased, a frown replacing the normal cheerfulness that is his usual go to expression. Daniel stands there tapping his foot against the ground, glowering at Seongwu in particular. “I can’t believe you forced me to sort out the food, only to come in here to make out with Minhyun hyung.”

“It’s not my fault,” Seongwu starts, defensively, even though he’s been caught redhanded in the act, still draped over Minhyun. “Blame Minhyun.” He gets a small pinch on the arm for that, but he also gets a tender rub over the reddening skin quickly after.

"Sorry, he's right," Minhyun offers up in apology to Daniel. "I couldn't resist." Minhyun nudges Seongwu over so that the other is off his body, but still tightly clasped to his side. "Had a bad day at work."

Seongwu laughs in reply, the noise carting straight through Minhyun. "A kiss a day, keeps the blues away right?"

"Something like that." Minhyun smiles and he can see Daniel's resolve begin to collapse. He can never stay upset for long, even if he tries.

“Niel-ah,” Minhyun says softly as he uses his free hand to pat the empty space next to him. “Come join us.”

Daniel hesitates, bouncing from one foot to the other.

“Thanks for preparing the food, but I’m not really that hungry for it right now. It can wait,” Minhyun cajoles, tone somewhat suggestive. He begins to note a small darkening of Daniel's eyes overtaking the initial sulkiness and he knows the other doesn't require much prodding to break.

Daniel is not that much younger than Seongwu and him, but he still possesses the hormonal nature of a teenage boy sometimes.

“Yeah? And what are you hungry for then?” Seongwu tosses out. Minhyun doesn’t have to look over to know there is a sneaking grin on his face.

“Both of you,” Minhyun says unabashedly.

The words immediately spur Daniel to smartly close the door in order to keep their cats out. He slowly walks forward towards them, already pulling the t-shirt off his head with one hand, revealing the long length of his body, and the defined muscles.

Daniel has always been diligent in engaging in exercise, whether it be spending hours at work as a dance instructor, skateboarding by the Han River with his friends, or regularly going to the gym where Minhyun occasionally goes with him though they haven’t had much luck with Seongwu.

(“You’re never going to increase your stamina this way!” “I have you guys to do all the work.” "Lazy ass."  “But you still like my ass.”)

Minhyun contentedly accepts the kiss that Daniel places against his neck, feeling the lips trail down to the hollow at the juncture of his throat and sternum. He mewls softly where Daniel scrapes his teeth slightly against the bony ridge which increases the sparks that have already begun to form inside of him.

The collared shirt Minhyun is still wearing from the day at work gets in the way of Daniel’s ministrations and he can hear the other male huff slightly at not being able to access the skin that he wants, fingers fumbling with the small buttons. Minhyun chuckles and pushes Daniel’s hands away in order to quickly divest himself of his own clothing. He can hear beside him, Seongwu using this time to also shed his own.

“I wanna be on top today.”

Minhyun and Seongwu both pause in their actions to look over at Daniel simultaneously. There is a shining in Daniel’s eyes following the resolute words. Minhyun's lip twitches at the forced coolness that Daniel tries to school his expression into.

They’ve been on to him to be more vocal about what he wants, and it seems today’s the day.

“Not that I hate it, far from it, but I always end up on the bottom,” Daniel says softly, bottom lip jutting into an almost pout. He removes the belt from his pants. “You guys get to switch all the time and I just—want to make you both feel good too,” Daniel continues, firmly now. He steps out of his trousers and stands there in front of them in all of his naked glory and Minhyun can’t help but drag his eyes over the beauty of his lines.

Minhyun flicks his eyes back up to meet Daniel’s gaze. He smiles at the vulnerability that is still noticeable. “ _Niel_. You always make me feel good no matter what, but of course, anything you want.”

Seongwu murmurs his agreements as he uses one hand to toss the bundle of their clothes onto the chair nearby. He immediately places the other hand against Minhyun’s mouth to muffle the nagging they all know is just about to come forth. Minhyun lets his tongue dart out to lick a wet patch on Seongwu’s palm, annoyed that they always read him so easily.

Seongwu pulls it away quickly in mock disgust. He crooks a finger towards Daniel who is still standing at the foot of their bed. “What are you waiting for?” The same hand hovers in the air where Daniel interlocks his own fingers with Seongwu eagerly, not caring about the dampness.

The mattress dips with his heavy weight as he crawls onto it, towards them.

“Who do you want first?” Minhyun asks Daniel gently as he strokes a hand down the bare skin presented before him. He feels goosebumps form.

Once upon a time the words in the beginnings of the relationship used to have the fleeting undertones of  _who do you want more_ but now that they were all truly secure in the evolution of their dynamics and in each other, it isn’t something to worry about anymore.

Daniel answers by spiritedly pinning Seongwu’s wrist that he already holds with strong hands up on the pillow and Seongwu lets him, just matching his mouth against Daniel's as they kiss each other with immediate abandon.

The younger man’s legs straddles over Seongwu’s hips, slowly grinding down.

Minhyun moves to sit cross legged as he watches them with a tender smile, and a blooming in his chest that feels partway between love and lust.

It’s a treat for him to see his lovers shower undivided attention on each other, and he can feel his cock twitch insistently, as if asking for the same attention too. He reaches down to palm the semi-hard length, dragging his fist slowly up and down as he trains his gaze on Daniel’s broad back, aching to run his tongue over what he knows is smooth, hot skin.

But he doesn’t, he just continues to watch, thinking how lucky he is to have ended up with not just one but the both of them.

Seongwu and Daniel are his constant.

It’s been so long that it’s been the three of them that Minhyun can barely even remember how their friendship had inexorably evolved into this; into his forever. Seongwu and Daniel hadn’t crashed their way into his heart, but they had slowly, gradually snuck their way in and made their bed there.

Of course, the aforementioned jealousy had reared its head several times in the early days, but fondness and comfort won out time and time again.

Seongwu and Minhyun are opposites, and Daniel is the middle man that ties things together.

Minhyun swallows his burgeoning desire against a biting knuckle as he listens to Seongwu plead Daniel’s name where the younger male is insistently adding a new set of marks to Seongwu’s throat, chest, ribs.

“You look so fucking good,” Daniel mutters, before moving even further down to place more reverential kisses on Seongwu’s stomach, hip, thighs.

Minhyun concurs.

It’s a pretty picture painted, golden and lovely; the way the glow of the side lamp streams to fall against Seongwu whose eyes are half lidded and lips parted, with the back of Daniel’s head nestled in between his legs. Minhyun’s breath hitches in his throat as he watches Seongwu melt into the embrace of heat that is Daniel’s mouth, some of his favorite noises coming forth.

On any other day, he would be happy to continue to sit back, happy to let the world pass in front of him. But when Seongwu’s eyes open, a little hazy and when they lock onto Minhyun’s, another shiver slides down his back and Minhyun knows he can’t just leave them be.

Not when Seongwu rasps out, goading, “You’re just gonna watch?” before descending into another round of desperate keens as Daniel leans forward just that bit further to take him deep.

Not when Daniel arches his spine, bottom tilted upwards, and his eyes can’t help but slide longingly along the rounded curve of his ass.

So, Minhyun pushes up onto his knees to crawl over to the pair.

Thankfully the bed is big and accommodates the three of them easily. Before when they used to live at their previous cramped studio, there was a time they couldn't afford anything more, and just used futons spread on the ground.

This is far more comfortable.

Minhyun allows Daniel continue having his way with Seongwu’s cock as he kneels beside them. He idly traces his fingers over Seongwu’s chest, along his collar bones and down to flitter them over his nipple. He’s always been extremely sensitive in that area so Minhyun doesn’t play with the nub much, just giving it a fast scrape with his fingernail.

He’s rewarded when Seongwu jerks, causing Daniel to grunt as the crown of Seongwu’s dick probably hits the back of his throat.

Minhyun strokes Seongwu’s hair, and leans down to say into his ear, “You’re doing so well, Seongwu-ah, just hold off for a little bit longer.” He listens to the choked cries—the sounds of wanton hunger, and then continues, in a crooning voice, “And you, Niel, taking Seongwu like a champ.”

Seongwu hisses out through clenched teeth at the praise and the way Daniel almost shorts his brain, “Oh—oh god.”

Minhyun knows the labored breathing is a warning precursor so he quickly tells Daniel, “That’s enough for now.” He uses his left hand to lovingly grasp a handful of the other male’s hair to guide him away. Daniel complies with the command easily, inhaling quick gasps of fresh air. 

“What—“ Seongwu breathes out irritatedly, “—the fuck.” The last word comes out in a whine—long and needy before he finishes, “I was almost there.” Minhyun smirks slightly and gives him a consolation prize by reaching over to wrap his hand around the length, slick from pre-come and Daniel’s generous spit. Seongwu’s eyes roll back from the touch but he manages to bite out, “You know when I said for you to join us, I didn’t mean for you to stop us.”

“Patience,” Minhyun lectures as he circles the tip with his thumb and enjoys the way that Seongwu cants his hips, a usual sign that he is wanting more, wanting anything.

“You’re too fucking patient tonight,” Seongwu mutters under his breath, writhing from the hypersensitivity. He scowls furiously every time Minhyun stops when he senses that Seongwu is about to hit the edge.

Minhyun chuckles, mouth dry. “I’m always patient.” He wets his lips with his tongue and he gives the head of Seongwu’s cock one last caress. “I have to be, dealing with you two on a daily basis.”

Daniel laughs, a bright sound in the slow darkness of the room. He moves closer to Minhyun. “But, you love us.”

“That I do,” Minhyun replies simply as he drinks in Daniel’s adoring gaze.

He feels the crash of lips when Daniel doesn’t waste opportunity to reply back to him again in actions rather than words. Daniel tastes both sweet like milk tea and jellies, and slightly salty from his earlier bout with Seongwu.

Minhyun lets his hands slide upwards from Daniel’s firm thighs to let them sit around his hips, gripping them tightly when Daniel delves his tongue into Minhyun’s mouth. It’s messy and almost sloppy but Minhyun would never give it up because it transmits the force of Daniel’s endearment: wholehearted and honest.

Through his stupor, Minhyun can hear Seongwu getting up to his knees as well, and then he  _feels_ his boyfriend crowd behind him to push their hips together, sandwiching him in between the two of them. Minhyun continues to lick into Daniel’s mouth, completely enjoying the press of both Seongwu and Daniel’s hard erections against his own body.

Minhyun sometimes forgets how different they all can be, despite the similarities in height. He forgets how strong Daniel is, with his normal youth-like behaviour and the way he can sometimes seem so small when he sleeps, tucked up tightly on the couch after reading his comic books.

But he gets reminded when Daniel easily hauls Minhyun closer to him, bringing him close.

Skin plasters even further against skin as Daniel reaches around Minhyun to cup his hands over Seongwu’s ass. Minhyun can tell the other enjoys the attention when the hot exhales against his nape comes out in soft puffs.

Minhyun squirms in between, not usually liking the lack of breathing room but he gets distracted by how scorching it feels and the way Daniel kisses him again, sweetly and like a promise.

Minhyun breaks free to catch his breath, panting.

“Since Daniel wants to top today,” Seongwu murmurs against the back of his neck. “How about you let him fuck you.” It’s not a question, but a direct instruction. Seongwu’s mouth moves upwards to graze his teeth against the soft cartilage of his ear. “And then you can finish the job that you so rudely interrupted before.” Minhyun’s breathing is almost a match to Seongwu’s, shallow and quick. “Mhm, how does that sound?”

Daniel tangles his fingers into the silky mass that is Minhyun’s hair, obviously happy about Seongwu’s words from the way Minhyun can feel his smile as he continues to pepper kisses against the square of Minhyun’s jaw.

Minhyun slowly begins to rock into Daniel’s thigh, in time to the way that Seongwu is now slotting his hips firmly against his.

“Sounds like you just want to be a lazy ass again,” Minhyun finally answers teasingly, but he bites his bottom lip at the way the friction of being pinned in between his two lovers feels so deliciously good. He ruts further against Daniel, fingers digging down into the soft flesh.

“You are so annoying,” Seongwu complains half-heartedly, but he nuzzles down the upper portion of Minhyun's spine which pulls forth a reply from himself that vaguely just resembles a noise of desperation at the way his body is overheating.

“How about we just agree that you’re both annoying,” Daniel growls at them playfully, well used to the bickering that comes from the both of them. Minhyun can’t even plead his case because he’s too focused on trying to stem the profuse desire that almost blinds him.

Minhyun tries to slow down his movements, not wanting the moment to end too prematurely but it’s a hard task when Daniel’s thick cock is flush and hot against his stomach, and Seongwu’s own is anchored right up in the curve of his buttocks.

But he soon forces himself to remain still.

Daniel’s eyes are now definitely dark and intense, pupils blown wide when it searches Minhyun’s. “You do so much for us, Minhyun hyung.” His lips are slick and shining when he says, “I want to take care of you tonight. Can I?”

The words impact into Minhyun. Daniel has always been the younger one, even if it’s only by one year, and coupled with his own natural instinct at looking out for others, it has always made Minhyun reluctant to relinquish that control. But what Daniel wants, Daniel gets. 

Minhyun sighs before he lets himself answer, “You’re both going to kill me instead.”

“We would never,” Seongwu protests strongly before a lightness weaves into his tone. “Who would cook and clean for us then?”

Daniel grins now, teeth flashing white. He hums before adding on, "Don't forget the laundry."

Hearing his boyfriends, Minhyun rolls his eyes, glaring once at Daniel who stares at him with a twinkle in his eyes and then twisting around to shoot another pointed glare at Seongwu who has his Frustratingly Handsome smile #11 on his face. “Is that all I am to you two?”

Daniel laughs, the loveliest noise and he is fast to apologize before he finally manhandles Minhyun to push him down against the mattress, onto his back. They look down upon him with exuded appreciation and never has Minhyun felt more powerful.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Minhyun,” Seongwu grits out as he meets Minhyun’s gaze headlong.

Minhyun smiles serenely, and tilts his head back to expose the long column of his throat that he knows the other two like so much.

“Not just about what we said, but you work so hard at everything else too.” Seongwu reaches down to hold him, to touch him, but Minhyun shakes his head. Seongwu’s mouth flattens into a line at the lack of permission but he softens, to continue, “You work hard at loving us, and you deserve everything and infinitely more that we can give you.”

"Wanna love you tonight," Daniel professes as he too rakes his similarly hungry eyes over Minhyun’s naked form.

And in that moment, Minhyun makes the fast decision to order, “Don’t touch me until I say you can.”

There are simultaneous grumbles, but both of his boyfriends make no move to go against him, just waiting on their knees before him.

Minhyun looks up at them through long lashes, and silently thanks them by giving them a small show, firstly smoothing his cool hands down to toy with his nipples. He allows his thumb to trace around the pert bud, before he pinches down, grunting as pleasure zings through him.

His hands then move to trace each love mark and bruise that has been carefully inked onto his skin in the days past, stamping each one onto his brain with attachment.

He lets his back arch like a taut bowstring off the mattress as he slides his palms next to follow the contours of his lean muscles to rest them on his thighs, hands nearing the intended destination but not quite making it yet. Minhyun skims the pads of his fingertips along his inner thighs, dancing, before finally going to encircle the base of his dick, delighting in the the way that his two lovers look just as turned on as he feels.

Breathing deep and even, Minhyun pulls, lazy and almost ambivalently at his length, but not making sure to remember to also give the swollen tip some care as well. He brushes over it once, twice. His left hand goes to first splay on the sheet, then flexing to tangle the fabric between his long fingers as he attempts not to give in to the immeasurable need to speed up.

“Stop teasing, hyung,” Daniel bites out as he then screws up his eyes, cock jerking involuntarily in his fist. An echoing agreement escapes from Seongwu’s mouth, filling the room with their petulance, and Minhyun laughs, though it’s mostly out of frustration at himself as well.

But he knows it’ll be worth it.

Minhyun loves teasing himself, he loves the way he knows his eyes grows dark with want, the way his abs contract every time he fists his cock, and the blushing pink that appears on his skin and the tips of his ears as he slowly drives himself closer to the edge of the cliff.

He especially loves the way both Seongwu and Daniel can see him.

Seongwu frees his hand to lean over to swipe along Minhyun’s stomach where there is a slickness of pre-come already gathering. He brings it over to offer it to Daniel who takes the finger into his mouth without qualms, tongue lapping around it to lick it clean. Seongwu smiles as the digit is released with a popping noise and he pats Daniel’s cheek.

Minhyun’s eyes trace over Daniel’s plump bottom lip where it’s still glistening with the remnants of liquid, knowing that he is the best out of them at giving blow jobs but he’ll just have to save that one for another thought, another day.

“Hyung—can I please touch you now?” Daniel asks, voice whiny, but face positively glowing at the hopeful idea.

“Mhm, yes.” Minhyun doesn’t hesitate because he doesn’t think he can withstand it any longer either. Seongwu having read his mind already procured the bottle of lube from the bedside table and clicks open the cap. He holds it out to let a heavy helping drip all over Daniel’s fingers, before blowing his hot breath over it to warm it up.

That’s the thing about Seongwu that Minhyun loves the best, the way he doesn’t openly admit to caring for other people but it comes subtly, naturally in the smallest of actions. Like the way he practices with Daniel into the early hours of the morning just before a pressuring dance showcase, or the way he silently places an umbrella by Minhyun’s bag, having already checked the weather forecast for the day.   

Minhyun allow his legs to splay out against the sheets.

He moans when he feels Daniel test the muscle of his rim slowly, almost delicately before slowly working the first finger inside. It’s far too easy to feel vulnerable in a position like this; fully exposed, but they’ve all been here so many times that there is nothing but comfort and reverence in both Daniel’s handling, and Seongwu’s steady gaze.

There’s a short interval where Daniel exercises unfamiliar patience and just allows him to get used to the stretch. At the same time he feels Seongwu press open mouthed kisses against the skin of his chest, branding him.

Minhyun’s stomach stirs as desire pools.

It’s not too long before two fingers curl deep inside of him causing a shudder to begin wracking his body as he attempts to hold Daniel’s eyes.

Seongwu smooths a palm down his hip, murmuring, “Relax, Hyun.” Minhyun wants to, but he can’t, not with the way that Daniel is now scissoring three of his fucking fingers inside of him, intermittently hitting that overwhelming spot. “Daniel will take good care of you.”

Minhyun moans again because that’s all he can do. But he manages to choke out, “Who’s gonna take care of you then?”

Seongwu smiles once more, cat-like, as he gives Minhyun’s chin a nip, then places a small eskimo kiss on his nose. “Don’t worry, soon  _you_ will.”

“Hnngh—” Minhyun is left, reduced to incomprehensible sounds as he feels so blissed out.

His self control is usually something he prides himself on after so long dealing with his boyfriends but Minhyun is almost not sure he’s going to be able to withstand it—withstand the pure ecstasy that currently threatens to torture him.

“You looks so—so good,” Daniel breathes as he continues to slide his fingers deep inside Minhyun, and he groans when he obviously feels Minhyun’s walls clench down.

But before Minhyun can give into the white, it gets cruelly pulled away from him, when Daniel slows back down again on Seongwu’s urging, cautiously reminding him to not get too ambitious.

“This is revenge right?” Minhyun gasps out from the lingering sensations. “For what I did before?” He knows firsthand how much trouble the duo can be when they join forces against him. For the level of teasing he tries to inflict on them, he can never match up.

“Please.” Seongwu pats his cheek like he did to Daniel, letting it slip into a caress as he looks at Minhyun. He coos, “We can do so much worse.”

“Shut up Seongwu,” Minhyun fires back breathlessly, the phrase easily slipping from his lips after having said it many times before.

“So snappy tonight,” comes Seongwu’s mutter but there’s an easy smile on his face as he lets his fingers wander downward to the ticklish spot he well knows lies along Minhyun’s ribs. Minhyun can’t help but release a shout of laughter now, sound echoing on the walls as he tries to twist away from the devilish hands.

"Stop working him up,” Daniel complains lightheartedly as he moves to lie in a prone position, on his front. “I was trying to get him to relax.”

Minhyun chokes. “Relax? You’re kidding right?” He tenses even more because Daniel is now staring very intently at him and he doesn’t like the current sparkle in the younger man’s eyes. It always ends up with him in a very cornered position because he can never turn down the other.

“I know a way to make you to help you unwind even more. Something I remember you liked it the last time we tried.” Daniel glances at Seongwu and the other nods. Daniel immediately leans forward in response to nose at Minhyun’s inner left thigh, blowing hot air against the area. Minhyun jerks involuntarily, because  _fuck, he knows what’s coming_. “Hmm, hyung, you know what I’m talking about right? You’re okay with it?”

Minhyun throws a forearm to partially cover his eyes. “Yes.” He doesn’t think he’s capable of any more words honestly. A hiss escapes his mouth when he feels Daniel drag the flat of his tongue against skin, nearer and nearer towards the intended area, getting him used to the idea.

The next thing Minhyun feels, is a tiny little lick against his puckered rim. It’s enough to pull a garbled keening noise from his throat. He remembers liking it the first time they tried it out, but he doesn’t remember liking it  _this_ much.

At Minhyun’s receptive response—the slight, upward lift of his hips for one, Daniel immediately licks once again, this time a wide stripe right up the line of his cleft to where his balls lie, and grins like a cat that just ate the canary, delighting in Minhyun’s sharp inhale.

“I knew you’d like this,” Daniel happily exclaims as he nuzzles his head into the palm where Seongwu is now ruffling his hair as though rewarding him for being a good boy. “Wait, you like it, don’t you?” Daniel repeats, this time, shaping it into a question, a little hesitant.

There are almost no words within him, but Minhyun forces himself to answer Daniel, to give him verbal permission because it’s important to him, important to them. “Of course, I like it,” he says quietly, spreading his legs wider so that Daniel can have more access. “Please—Niel, I want more.”

Daniel immediately obliges, and uses his hands to open him up, exposing him to the eyes of both his lovers. If they were any other, Minhyun would feel completely embarrassed but the blush that he knows coats his ears, neck, chest today is from heightened sensation, rather than shame.

“So pretty hyung. You’re so pretty, just waiting there.”

There’s one more gentle lick before Daniel begins to  _lap_ insistently right at the core of Minhyun—who can’t help but arch his back and allow soft, little broken cries to escape his lips from the torture. Daniel continues to tongue-fuck him, probing relentlessly in an easy rhythm and he soon slowly adds a finger back into the mix again.

The sensation of Daniel’s tongue, the pooling saliva, the finger working within him—it all makes Minhyun feel completely pleasure drunk. He gasps, squirming from the sensory overload, before he manages to get out breathlessly, “I don’t know what you all mean about making me relaxed, because this is so, so far from it.”

Seongwu shushes him, threading his fingers through Minhyun’s matted hair. “Just enjoy whatever we give you.” The whooshing in Minhyun’s ears grows louder and he can’t help but cry out once again, when Daniel slips a second finger in, to slide it in and out, purely in sync with his tongue.

Minhyun whimpers.

“Mhm, okay Daniel, I think he’s good with that now,” Seongwu replies as he sighs against the feverish skin of Minhyun’s throat, brushing the damp tousle of hair off his forehead. “Come on baby, you’re ready right?”

“I am  _not_ your baby,” Minhyun grinds out. “I’m the oldest and you all should listen to me instead and—oh—holy shit—” His words get lost in the whirlwind of stars that fill the back of his eyelids as Daniel gives him one last press against his prostate. “Okay—  _yeah_ , I’m ready.” He opens his eyes when Daniel presses one last open-mouthed kiss against him. “Right. Niel. Can you make do on your words from before and just fuck me already?” Minhyun quickly adds as an afterthought, “Please.”

Even if he’s getting rimmed, he hasn’t lost his manners.

“I would love to.”

“Actually, just—just fuck me already,  _both_ of you.” Minhyun can hear the pleading desperation in his own voice, but he doesn’t care, not when he can’t stand the deep, unceasing ache that has settled within him.

“Greedy,” Seongwu sings out, but he moves to kneel beside Minhyun’s head, gently grasping at Minhyun’s chin to tilt it upwards.

Minhyun doesn’t bother retorting because Daniel finally brushes the head of his already lubed up cock along his lower entrance and Minhyun’s vision coruscates for a second when the blunt tip makes contact, feeling the searing heat flow through his entire being.

“Are you okay hyung like this? How do you want it?” Daniel asks in a haste, a strange shyness coating his eyes now and Minhyun’s heart almost fractures at the way the other male looks. “Slow?”

Minhyun’s brain is lethargic and doesn’t want to work the way he wants it too. He has to concentrate hard to try to formulate a response, rather than focus on the way that Daniel is spreading his thighs, propping one of Minhyun’s long legs against his shoulder, or the way that Seongwu is now slowly rubbing his own cock against the line of Minhyun’s lips.

Trust Daniel to think about how comfortable he is in a situation like this—a situation where Minhyun just wants to be completely and thoroughly fucked. But that’s Daniel in a nutshell—someone who always has everyone else ahead of him in his thoughts.

“Just whatever Daniel, I want you.”

( I need you. )

( I need both of you. )

Daniel loops his arms under Minhyun’s thighs, and as if he is a light as a feather, pulls him closer towards him with one smooth movement. He then re-aligns his cock again, slowly letting the crown to dip in and out several more times. He giggles softly when he gets a growl from Minhyun to hurry up, and  _finally_ slides ever so slowly into Minhyun.

Minhyun sucks in a choked breath but immediately lets it all out in a long exhale, feeling like all the air is currently being punched out of him when Daniel lodges in deep. Daniel is thicker in girth than Seongwu is, but he feels just as good, and Minhyun is currently taking it so well—back arching up again, a tense line this time and a groaning deep in his throat.

He expects Daniel to immediately start thrusting into him—a side effect of his usual personality with an over sprinkling of eagerness—but today surprisingly the other male trembles with restraint and allows Minhyun to get used to the feeling.

God, Minhyun loves this side of Daniel, actually scratch that, make that every side of Daniel.  

Minhyun is not opposed to Daniel setting the pace, allowing the younger male do what he wants, and it seems agonizingly slow is the game for right now. Despite the fact that it’s frustrating, it still feels like his pulse is ringing in his ears so he lets it be. “Feel good?”

Daniel nods so very imperceptibly; eyes closed, seemingly unable to handle to spell that has fallen over him from the way that Minhyun envelopes him tightly, entirely. Tension rolls off him, still waiting.

“What did we say? Use your words, Niel,” Seongwu orders from his position, where he had been quiet, though he still strokes along Minhyun’s hair who has always enjoyed the fond petting immensely. “Answer him out loud.”

Daniel blinks his eyes open, and nods weakly. Minhyun makes a short noise of protest at the way Daniel still stands unmoving, but Seongwu is insistent. “Yeah, Minhyun-hyung feels so good,” he exhales shakily, before inhaling another long breath, almost trembling again under the unwavering gaze of both men. “Thanks—for listening to me.”

“Of course,” Minhyun says sweetly even though he’s so impatient that he feels like he wants to combust from the pressure that is building up inside of him. “Is there anything else you want?”

“Please…” Daniel breaks off to groan lightly at the angled sensation when Minhyun lifts his bottom off the bed slightly. “I—Uh—I want…”

Minhyun prompts, “What do you want Daniel?”

Hints of a rosy blush traverse across Daniel’s cheeks now as he leans down to whisper into Minhyun’s ear. Minhyun lets a smile immediately spread across his face and says casually, “Ah, I think we’ll leave that for next time.”

Seongwu’s voice is raspy when he inquires, “What was that?” His hands are still tangled in Minhyun’s hair, slowly massaging along the base of his skull, the way he knows Minhyun likes it especially after a headache and Minhyun has never felt more at home.

“We’ll tell you later,” Minhyun just says as he tries to regain his focus on the task at hand instead. “Niel, start moving.”

Daniel jerks to attention and gently grasps his hips, rocking forward to fit them together so well. Minhyun lets his body roll, insistent and inviting, allowing Daniel to sink even deeper still. They move slowly just like that for several moments until the younger man reaches out to trace a thumb over Minhyun’s bottom lip, reminding him that Seongwu is still waiting who had been content to watch.

Minhyun’s heart skitters in excitement, almost forgetting his promise and moves to give Seongwu’s cock a tentative lick, tongue gliding over the smooth head before dipping it into the slit. Seongwu remains patient, allowing him to tease however the game changes when Daniel begins to stroke into him, steady, even, causing him to open his mouth in a silent plea and it immediately gets filled up.

Minhyun feels so full at both ends, and then so empty when Seongwu pulls out to let him catch his breath, but really he doesn’t at all with the way that Daniel has started to pump his hips in tune to the way Minhyun gyrates his, reaching in so deep that he feels like he could almost taste both of them in his mouth.

He’s so simultaneously helpless and turned on beyond belief with the way that he’s almost at the mercy of both his lovers.  

Seongwu slowly pushes his cock head further into the warmth that is Minhyun’s wet mouth. He’s gentle, merely dragging the length lightly in and out—the only physical sign of his need is just the tightening grip on Minhyun’s hair and Minhyun can sense he’s holding himself back.

“Do it, Seongwu,” Minhyun gasps as he licks away the lines of pre-come and saliva. He continues, stating as calmly as he can, despite the shaking he can so clearly hear in his tone, “Fuck my throat.” Seongwu looks at him once, that same initial concerned expression sliding back into his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything and leans down to place his lips onto Minhyun’s, sealing them together with a long and hard kiss, a vow.

The contact swallows Minhyun’s never ceasing moans from the way that he can feel the amount of pleasure carve deep into his bones.

“You know I love it when you talk dirty,” Seongwu finally answers when he lifts his head, lips curving into a dark, wicked smile. One that Minhyun can never get enough of. Seongwu presses one more feathery kiss at the corner of Minhyun’s mouth before asking, “Ready?”

Minhyun doesn’t think he can string words together with the way that he feels like he’s burning from the current gratifying sensation that is the adoration that is Daniel but at the thought of both of them fucking into him simultaneously, he lets out a strangled, “As ever, for you.”

And so Seongwu does, he feeds him the entire length of his cock with one fast move and Minhyun almost immediately chokes on the way it directly hits the back of his throat. Seongwu massages his earlobe in apology.

Minhyun quickly wraps his lips to cover his teeth (he’s learned the hard way that Seongwu will never let him live it down otherwise) and forces himself to open his jaw wider. Despite the immense pressure, Minhyun tries to keep his throat relaxed.

He does it because he knows this is how Seongwu likes it, and because of that, he too likes it as well—to see the air slowly drain from Seongwu’s lungs from his urgent gasps, and from the way he holds his body ramrod straight, only to dissolve into uncontrollable twitches created by Minhyun’s mouth alone.

Minhyun whimpers, from the way that Seongwu begins fucking into his mouth, and Daniel into his ass at an unyielding pace. Minhyun bobs along to the brutal timing, swollen lips wrapped lovingly; right on the precipice of both pain and utter pleasure. Daniel is muttering unintelligible words noisily before him, sounding almost w r e c k e d, and Seongwu is saying all sorts of pretty, dirty things about the both of them, but Minhyun can barely hear any of it over the way he feels his eyes begin to water, eyes glazing over beneath the fan of lashes.

Suddenly, there is a warm hold, a soft catching of his chin that forces him to meet Seongwu’s gaze and his mind clears.

“Look at me—,” Seongwu’s voice breaks, roughened with need, “I want you to watch me come.”

Minhyun nods, almost gagging on Seongwu’s cock, but forces himself to keep breathing through his nose, and doesn’t stop the relentless suction he finds he is able to inflict on Seongwu. He soon knows Seongwu is close to the tipping point with the way his movements become erratic and the lack of words he is finally reduced to, and so Minhyun hollows out his mouth and moans his name over and over again against the cock in his mouth, allowing the vibrations to thrum along the length.

“Seongwu-hyung, you’re so goddamn incredible,” Daniel manages to exhale out as his eyes doesn't leave the way his boyfriend’s lean body arch, taut stomach flex under Minhyun’s close attention as they give him exactly what he wants, what they know Seongwu likes.

And with that, Seongwu falls apart with loud, staccato sobs, and Minhyun almost chokes again, this time on the ropes of thick come that spill forth but Seongwu thankfully manages to shift in order to not overwhelm Minhyun, and he’s there to catch Seongwu as he falls down the chasm.

“God,” Minhyun groans out hoarsely, licking his lips. He attempts to regain his breath in one heartbeat, but loses it again in the next when Daniel pistons back in, hitting that same particularly sensitive area, and Minhyun feels like his entire body turns to liquid.

Minhyun is so close, he can almost grasp it with the black spots in his sight growing larger.

There is still residual come on his mouth and his chin, and Seongwu, finally back in this world, laps it up with his tongue and Daniel flinches at the filthy sight, delivering the forceful statement, “This is the best day of my life.” Minhyun wants to smile, wants to laugh at his enthusiasm but all he can do is focus on the boundless rapture that starts to overpower him.

Seongwu laughs tiredly, laughs for Minhyun as he leans over to capture Daniel’s lips over Minhyun’s body and Minhyun uses this opportunity to finally snag lungfuls of air when Daniel’s movements still for a short moment.

He gulps deeply as he stares at them with hooded eyes, feeling as much love as he knows amidst the exaltation.

Both Seongwu and Daniel have lodged under his ribs, a permanence.

But there’s barely a moment to think because Daniel picks up the pace again; keeps stroking him, keeps fucking him, causing Minhyun’s heels to press into Daniel’s spine. He trusts in Daniel’s strength to hold him steady as he bucks his hips up into each and every thrust. “Daniel… Ah, god—you’re doing so well,” Minhyun tells the younger male, panting, shivering, giving him the praise that he deserves. "Keep going—“

Squeezing his eyes shut, Minhyun braces, anticipating the flash of white.

“No. Niel, stop,” Seongwu sharply interrupts.

Minhyun’s eyes fly open immediately as he hisses, hips still automatically trying to gain the release that he knows is  _just_ out of reach.

Death would have been easier.  

Daniel's movements stutter at the forceful command, as he digs deep into the recesses of his control to obey Seongwu to Minhyun's ultimate dismay. Daniel slurs, "I don't think—don't think I can hold off for long." He's a rigid mess, hair mussed from where he'd run his hands through it multiple times, eyes wild from the dizziness of pleasure.

Minhyun turns his head to stare deeply into Seongwu's eyes witnessing triumph present as the other male wipes the sweat off his face tenderly.

The force of Seongwu’s gaze transmits the message:  _just trust in me_.

Minhyun almost can't stand the way his nerve endings spark; his senses all on fire.

"Beg Daniel for it."

There is a dim, distant recognition of indignation at the denial of release, at the commandment but it's over-ridden instantly by the way he revels in the hold the two of them have over him and Minhyun knows he's irreparably sunk. They've completely ruined him and by god, he doesn't care.

"I—" Minhyun hears himself garble and he feels Seongwu press butterfly kisses to his temple. "I need you—Daniel—Please, please, please. I wanna come. I want you to make me come—any way. Just  _now_ please.”   

"Eyes back on him, Hyun.” Minhyun immediately snaps back to attention to lock on Daniel who looks so pretty, so lovely with a painting of red across his face. His eyes are half closed with overwhelming lust for him, for Minhyun, and his body is quivering, still waiting.

A tear slowly slips out the corner of Minhyun's eye at the desperate longing he feels and Seongwu kisses it away and Minhyun wants to die.

In the quiet, Minhyun becomes painfully aware of his cock that lies heavy against his stomach, achingly untouched and Seongwu immediately understands, moving to lay his fingers over Minhyun’s hand, guiding it to place it along his neglected shaft. The touch incites riots on his skin.

“You really want it, Hyun?” Seongwu’s gentle tone twines deep inside of him.

Minhyun blinks rapidly past the thickest fog that wraps around him like the tightest hug. “Yes—Yes, please.” He's incoherent and so beautifully responsive at the way Seongwu begin to take him to the verge.

“Okay,” Seongwu says simply. He has enough sense not to drag this out any longer for the three of them. “Okay.”

Daniel doesn't waste time, listening to Seongwu and bottoms out in one fast movement, deep inside Minhyun causing Minhyun's chest to heave as the tension, the heat, the friction quickly builds up again.

Seongwu mercifully helps Minhyun pump his cock in time to Daniel’s punishing rhythm, and Minhyun lets himself chase his own pleasure, a bright and blinding light that begins to explode in his vision. He lets himself feel like everything is too much and too perfect, from the way that Seongwu lets phrases litter onto Minhyun’s ears with a sweet purr, like “Ours,” and “We’ve got you forever,” to the way that he lets himself sink endlessly into the satiation that Daniel provides him wordlessly.

With the final command, “Hyun, come for us,” Minhyun falls completely and endlessly. He falls as he hears a loud sob tear from his throat, which immediately gets picked up by Seongwu, and he falls as he feels Daniel continue to fill him with solid pushes, lovingly holding him in his grasp.

He falls, and falls, and falls.

Minhyun falls straight into the arms of Seongwu and Daniel, where they catch him before he hits the rock bottom—before he breaks and scatters into a thousand pieces at their feet.

  

 

  

Minhyun isn't quite sure, but he thinks he blacked out for at least a few seconds, or maybe it was for a decade. But when he comes to, there are two bodies on either side of him, and he feels one hand combing through his hair, and another stroking cool fingers down his torso.

When he decides he can almost begin to function again, he hears Daniel say, wonderingly near him, “I think we did in fact kill him after all.” Minhyun wants to agree, but he far too exhausted.

He finally cracks open an eye to see Seongwu’s grinning face swim into his blurry vision. “You’re a mess.” Minhyun slowly becomes aware of the way he probably looks debauched, covered in the dried streaks, over his face and his torso. He swallows and his throat feels raw.

Minhyun rubs a disdainful fingertip along his jaw. He sniffs imperiously. “I hate both of you.”

The statement however reveals no biting inflection, just well-worn words that hold nothing but affection.

Because Minhyun feels, utterly sated and happy.

Daniel takes it in stride to smile warmly at him, his eyes curving as he takes a damp flannel to Minhyun’s skin. He comments, “Just like Seongwu hyung, you two are only ever just talk.” Minhyun lazily swats at the hand wiping him down but he allows Daniel to continue his showering of care, humming in satisfaction. “You both love me too much,” Daniel tacks on loudly.

Seongwu snorts at Daniel’s ego, but since it’s  _true_ , he doesn’t retort back and just leans over to kiss Daniel gently, allowing his affections for the other to transmit. He then settles back down to tuck Minhyun’s head under his chin and continues the carding of his fingers through the strands with one hand.

Minhyun chuckles as he reaches out to trace a hand along Daniel’s jaw, letting himself soften to the warm fatigue that threatens to surround him. “That we do. It’s hard not to love you, to love you both.”

He receives a brilliant smile in response, and a tightening of limbs where Seongwu holds him closer.

When Daniel returns from the bathroom to slide into bed again, curling up against Minhyun’s other side, heat envelopes him like a furnace.

”By the way, the vet said that Rooney is getting too big," Daniel says after a short period of silence. "You've been feeding the cats too much."

Minhyun, having almost drifted off to sleep, slurs faintly, "It's not my fault they’re so cute I can't say no to them."  

A laugh pulls forth from Seongwu as he tips his chin down to nuzzle against Minhyun's forehead, planting a smacking kiss squarely on the middle. "You can't say no to anyone. Least of all, us." He pauses before saying sincerely, "Thank you."

Minhyun asks as he feels Daniel interweave their fingers together, "What for?"

"For being you."

 

 

  

 

Minhyun wakes up for the second time in the span of several hours when he hears a faint clanging noise coming from the kitchen.

When his fumbling right hand encounters an empty space, Minhyun realizes that it’s Daniel that is currently missing from his side, even before his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

It’s not uncommon that Daniel is up at odd hours of the night due to his insomnia and so Minhyun isn’t completely unfamiliar, but his curiosity is especially piqued tonight. 

Seongwu lets out a snuffle towards his left, but he continues to breathe evenly indicating his deep slumber, one leg slung over Minhyun. And so slowly, as to not wake his boyfriend up, he peels his body from Seongwu’s embrace to extricate himself from the covers.

Grabbing his discarded black briefs from earlier, Minhyun steps his legs into them and wanders out of their bedroom to find his other boyfriend currently standing facing the stove with only the hallway light to cast a partial glow over him.

“Practicing your cooking skills?” Minhyun’s voices out softly as he places his chin on Daniel’s bare shoulder. He peers down to see the leftover budaejjigae that he had cooked earlier bubbling away.

Daniel turns his face halfway to deposit a quick kiss against Minhyun’s lips. A dimpled smile lingers on his face when he goes back to stirring the stew rhythmically. “Got hungry.”

“It’s—“ Minhyun looks at the clock on the wall before he admonishes, “—2 am. You’re supposed to be in bed, sleeping.” However, a loud grumble from his own stomach follows immediately making the both of them chuckle. “Ah, well, guess I am too.”

“It’s Saturday today anyway, and I couldn’t let your cooking go to waste,” Daniel replies, voice still roughened. “It’s my favorite.”

“I know,” Minhyun replies lightly, heart warm. It was why he cooked it in the first place,

A comfortable silence surrounds them with only the hissing of the gas stove and the sound of their breathing, mingling as one, to accompany them. Minhyun wraps his arms around Daniel’s slim hips, fingers toying with the waistband as he lets most of his body weight rest against Daniel’s back, feeling it rise and fall with each of their inhales.

Daniel whines after a minute, “You’re heavy.”

Minhyun yawns, eyes still closed. He lets his lips skim the skin over Daniel’s nape, lingering over the tiny jutting bone in the middle, on the same plane as his shoulders. “Let me just stand here for a bit. You're one of the reasons that I’m so tired in the first place.”

“You’re the one that encouraged me in the first place!” Daniel protests as he moves to flick off the fire when he deems it hot enough. Minhyun’s eyes spring open as he finally pulls back to allow Daniel to carry the pot to the coffee table. “I know your game hyung, you always make it seem like you’re the one that is pushed into the corner by Seongwu-hyung and I, but you’re actually the one in control.” Daniel narrows his eyes as he comes back to grab cutlery, huffing, “I’m onto you.”

Minhyun turns away, stretching to grab two bowls from the cupboard, and to also hide the small smile playing on his lips. He walks back towards Daniel and sits across him cross-legged on their living room floor. Shrugging, he replies, “Let’s just say we’re all each other’s weaknesses.”

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that.” Daniel picks up the spoon to dish out the noodles and rice cakes into their respective bowls. The both of them pick away at the leftover dinner, trading snippets of the previous day—both the bad and the good, against the quiet hum of their apartment.

They are just about done with the brushing their teeth ( Minhyun of course, wouldn’t let Daniel sleep without practicing good hygiene first ) when their bedroom door opens.

Seongwu steps out, rumpled hair and sleepy eyes. “What’re you guys doing?” He lets out a long yawn. Minhyun’s stomach flips once despite having just felt settled, filled with food when he takes in his boyfriend in his disoriented state, looking as soft as he could be, tuft of hair sticking out.

“Just had some food, c’mon let’s go back to bed.”

Seongwu easily allows Minhyun to steer him back to where he had just come from.

The three of them slide back under the blankets, Seongwu sandwiched in the middle this time, and when Minhyun falls asleep once more, this time it’s filled with a fullness in his heart that  _here_ , with Daniel and Seongwu, is where he will always want to be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote almost 11k for this, a pwp. really:
> 
> thank you [kuro](https://archiveofourown.com/users/lucitae) for all the support a person can ask for, and the beta!!! ur the best always!!! ♡ 


End file.
